


Законы эволюции

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [7]
Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Законы эволюции

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 1059 слов  
>  **Фандом:** условно это вселенная Терминатора  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** терминатор/терминатрикс  
>  **Категория:** джен, гет  
>  **Жанр:** драма, юмор, ангст, фантастика  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Скайнет и Джон Коннор подстраховались так надёжно, что свели с ума даже терминаторов  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** терминаторы много разговаривают. Но актёры в новом фильме тоже слишком много разговаривают.   
> **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Законы эволюции"

Терминатор брёл к воде. Датчики фиксировали высокий уровень влажности, ноги почти по колено тонули в болотистой, рыхлой почве. Системы начинали сбоить от этой жуткой сырости и выдавали несусветную хрень. То есть раньше терминатор и слов-то таких не знал, а теперь его лингвопрограмма не только выдавала значение слова «хрень», но и структурировала множество его вариаций. В очередной раз выдрав ногу из жижи, терминатор помянул слово «хрен»: он вспомнил родителей этого растения, его предков и многих потомков. Звучало достаточно интересно. Жаль, услышать его никто не мог. Система не зафиксирует присутствия людей ещё очень и очень долго. 

В руках у терминатора был кусок древесины, если конечно непонятные отростки, торчащие вокруг, можно назвать деревом. Система утверждала, что этого недостойного оружия вполне хватит для убийства выбранной цели. Наконец терминатор добрался до воды. Океан бушевал, наплывая на берег. Небо было красноватого цвета, датчики фиксировали совершенно иные, чем в родном мире робота, расположение магнитных полюсов и состав атмосферы. Терминатор сел на берегу и стал ждать. По расчётам Скайнет выбранная цель должна была скоро появиться из воды. Ждать оставалось недолго. Впрочем, терминатор ожидал не столько саму цель, сколько её защитника. 

Наконец он проявился в густом, туманном облаке. Это тоже был терминатор - защитники-люди не выжили бы в таких ужасных условиях. Ужасных даже для машины. Люди поступили умнее Скайнет – обнажённая Терминатрикс была не в пример легче, её ноги не так глубоко тонули в глинистой, болотистой почве. Она избрала такое же оружие, как у него. Хотя для выполнения этого задания не нужно никакое оружие. В этот раз цель избрана путём столь глубокого генетического моделирования, что объём проделанной работы не поддавался описанию. В любом случае, терминатор сейчас был гораздо более обеспокоен сбоем настроек всех своих систем. Его система перенесла работу на новые базы, и они заставляли терминатора думать самостоятельно, без участия первоначальных подпрограмм. Он думал о том, что эта новая модель чертовски хороша – как в оболочке, так и вне её. Мощная и при этом тонкая работа: она быстро двигается, ее практически невозможно уничтожить. Отличные боевые характеристики. Главное вывести модель из строя до того, как объект выберется из воды. Терминатор начал сканирование слабых мест, и практически закоротил от увиденного. Его система просто не могла принять факты, выданные после проведённого анализа. Внутри искусственного тела Терминатрикс крепилась самая настоящая женская матка, содержащая два эмбриона. Два вполне различимых человека! Эта машина – враг, механизм – была сосудом, носителем жизни!

– Как это сделано? – терминатор указал пальцем на живот Терминатрикс.

– Подстраховка, – лицо женщины-киборга было бесстрастно, – на случай, если я не смогу выполнить задание, внутрь меня помещены клоны Сары Коннор и Кайла Риза. Сложнейшая операция, вершина достижения нашей медицины, преобразованной человечеством для своих нужд.

– Мне было приказано удалить это из тебя.

– Не получится. Даже если ты меня уничтожишь, а вероятность этого составляет ноль целых, ноль сотых процента, ты не сможешь повредить титановую коробку со средой, в которой находится необходимый орган. По достижении срока коробка вскроется сама.

– Дети погибнут.

– Это не будет иметь никакого значения, если я выполню задание и спасу основной исходный организм. 

Они оба посмотрели на воду, сканируя дно. Нужный объект не показался. 

– Есть хочу, – сказала Терминатрикс, – детей внутри меня надо кормить.

Терминатор снова и снова загружал и перезагружал свои системы. Дети? Рядом с ядерным реактором? Внутри киборга-убийцы? Это нужно было обдумать. До выхода объекта осталось семь часов. Терминатор прошёл дальше по пляжу, туда, где из воды выбирались странные существа, похожие на крабов. Под их панцирями было много питательного продукта.

Как оказалось, терминатрикс действительно ела. Терминатор сканировал тело, смотря, как челюсти измельчают объект, он по гортани переправляется в специальное хранилище, а после в микроаппаратуру для дальнейшей переправки людям.

– Скайнет уничтожила Кайла Риза, им не удалось предотвратить войну. Позже Сара Коннор родила Джона Коннора. Скайнет уничтожила Сару Коннор. Но это ничего не изменило. Джон Коннор уничтожил Скайнет. Это тридцать пятая попытка изменить будущее. Если ты уничтожишь меня, и дети появятся на свет, их шансы на выживание равны нулю. Скайнет победила. 

– Нет, если я спасу это существо.

– Его шансы тоже равны нулю.

Они посидели молча на болотистой земле. В воздухе крутился электрошар, в котором прожаривалось мясо. Терминатрикс извлекала еду своей палкой и отправляла в рот.

– Почему ты положил его в жарку?

– Детям вредно сырое.

– Твои системы сильно повреждены. Распался контрольный блок. Наши программы сами себя перезагружают. 

Терминатор не успел ответить, час икс настал раньше. Оно выбралось на берег, загребая своими нелепыми плавниками. Рыба, но её лапы походили на конечности животного. Терминатрикс уже рядом, сейчас они должны схлестнуться в битве за жизнь создания. Ведь из потомков этой рыбы через миллионы лет произойдёт человек, из вида которого пойдёт род Сары Коннор! Терминаторы замерли в недоумении, это было именно человеческое недоумение. 

– Они там все с ума посходили, – сказал Т-850, смотря вдаль. Будущая Сара Коннор, очень будущая, копошилась у него под ногами, билась мокрой, холодной головой в ноги Терминатрикс, двигаясь к цели. Эволюция! Та же самая эволюция, которая заставила Скайнет уничтожить людей, которая породила терминаторов.

«Повреждение в центральном эмоциональном блоке» 

Сразу после получения этой информации терминатор захохотал. Пожалуй, это был самый страшный звук, который слышала нарождающаяся Земля. А ещё через секунду терминатор проломил рыбе голову. Терминатрикс смотрела на него безучастно. Их безумные задания её доконали. Подняв жирную тушу за ещё дергающийся хвост, он бросил её на прожарку.

– Я просчитала вероятности. Ты прав, это всё бессмысленно. Ты выполнил задание.

– Через девять месяцев я помогу тебе открыть контейнер. Помогу вырастить человеческое потомство. Они заселят планету гораздо быстрее. Здесь для детей много питательных веществ. Ешь.

Терминатор сидел у медленно вращающегося в воздухе электрооблака и думал о достаточно обыденных вещах. В горах он нашёл сухую пещеру, она находится далеко от сейсмической зоны. Можно обезопасить Сару и Кайла. Главное, чтобы влажность не разрушила окончательно разум и не подточила оболочку Терминатрикс. Нужно выяснить, как достать контейнер с маткой без фатального повреждения маскировочного слоя ткани. Хотя эти дети не увидят других существ. Мать из железа их не испугает. 

– Пытаюсь выстроить схемы. Скайнет победила или проиграла. Мы стали первыми людьми, человеческий род пойдёт от нас. Мы победили? В то же время мы вырастим людей. Мы проиграли? 

Она была красива. Рыжие волосы, испачканные в чешуе губы. И лицо стало мягче, наверное, её эмоциональные блоки тоже повреждены.

– Не хочу перегружать процессор до такой степени.

Через час терминаторы отправились в горы. Т-850, поддерживая Терминатрикс, шёл впереди, прощупывая опасные участки болотистой почвы. Он забрал кристалл теплового поля. Остатки рыбы быстро доели крабы.

А новый вид начал свой триумфальный путь по планете. И пусть этот вид был ненормален духовно и физически – как для создателей, так и для потомков, – это неважно. Что в этом мире вообще можно считать нормальным?


End file.
